


Struggling To Forgive

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (Betrayal is not related to the polyamory), Betrayal, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Everyone else has already forgiven him, but Naesala isn't quite ready to.





	Struggling To Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is post Radiant Dawn, dealing with the fallout of the whole Naesala betraying Tibarn and doing all that damage to the Hawk Tribe. But it's a happy hopeful ending don't worry!
> 
> This one is based on a lyric form Long Way Down by One Direction:
> 
> "I gotta forgive you/but I'm struggling because I don't know how"
> 
> I inverted the lyric a bit for a more fun fic.

Tibarn grits his teeth and forces himself to walk away from Naesala’s smirking face. He may be the newly minted leader of all the Bird Tribes, but that didn’t mean he could go around punching Naesala in the face whenever he wanted to. Plus there was the added issue of Naesala wanting to be punched. Tibarn wasn’t willing to indulge that. As far as he was concerned, Naesala didn’t deserve any further punishment. The scars Tibarn had left on his body made sure of that, and even those scars Tibarn regretted.

“I’ll tell him to stop,” Reyson says, bleeding out of the alcove and following after Tibarn to his quarters.

“Your telling Naesala to stop has never worked in the past,” Tibarn says.

“Perhaps not,” he says. “But he’ll listen to Leann.”

“He’s just lashing out before he’s hurting,” Tibarn says as he unlocks his door.

Reyson follows after him. “Hurting or not, it’s unfair of him to goad you like this.”

“I just…don’t get it,” Tibarn says, fists clenching and unclenching as he steps out onto his balcony and stares out at the sea.

“Don’t get what?”

Reyson joins him and leans against his shoulder. The simple touch soothes the turmoil in Tibarn’s chest as it always does with the herons. He wraps an arm around Reyson’s waist and tugs him closer.

“Why won’t he let me forgive him,” Tibarn says. “The blood pact forced his hand. I know that, and loath I am to admit it, I would have done the same if our roles had been reversed. I have forgiven him, and yet he won’t forgive himself.”

"He’s heart sick,” Reyson says, slim fingers sliding up to caress the scars on Tibarn’s chest. “Give him time.”

           

-.-

 

“This has to stop,” Reyson says.

Naesala pauses after his last round of kicks. He’s taken up hand to hand combat since the last war, more out of boredom than a need to fight better. That, and there’s something calming in gaining more control over his body after Begnion’s Senate had used it to slaughter so many. Volke is a merciless teacher. He only stops by every few months and if Naesala’s moves aren’t up to snuff, well, not only does his fee increase, but Naesala usually walks away with more bruises after their practice.

"What does? You don’t strike me as the type to care that I’m learning a Beorc way of fighting,” Naesala says.

“Don’t be obtuse.”

Naesala smirks at him over his shoulder and shakes out his arms and legs while hopping from one foot to the other to avoid cramps. “Okay, what am I supposed to stop doing?”

“Stop trying to make Tibarn hate you.”

All at once, the sun-warmed courtyard feels cold. Naesala turns to look at Reyson, hands sliding into the pockets of his loose fitting breeches.

“That’s between myself and Tibarn,” he says.

Reyson shakes his head and steps towards him. “You are very much my business you stupid crow. You’re only hurting yourself and him more when you pursue this.”

Naesala scoffs and turns away again. “Tibarn wants to hurt me even if his pride won’t let him. I’m doing it for his own good.”

“You fool.” Reyson’s arms wrap around his waist, lips pressing to his neck and stilling Naesala’s next action. He’s so damned weak for these herons! “No one wants to hurt you. In fact, I’d say Tibarn wants to hurt you least. It hurts us both to see you like this.”

Naesala trembles, just for a moment, before forcing the reaction away.

“So what would you have me do?” he asks, feigning a confidence he doesn’t have.

“Forgive yourself,” Reyson says. “You did what you had to. We would have done the same. _Leann_ would have done the same.”

“You wouldn’t-“

“Naesala, you know better than most how desperately Leann and I wish for our tribe to be alive,” Reyson says. “I am telling you, we would have done the same, so unless you’re ready to have Tibarn wallop me and Leann both you can stop this self-sacrificing nonsense.”

There’s a bite of anger to Reyson’s words now, an annoying habit he’s picked up from the Hawks and yet one that Naesala finds somewhat endearing.

“You make it sound so simple,” he says after a moment.

“It’s not, but you have me, and you have Leann,” Reyson says. “We can help you deal with this guilt, if you let us, but I must ask you again to stop provoking Tibarn. It doesn’t help either of you.”

Naesala turns in Reyson’s arms, not surprised when Reyson doesn’t draw away. “I’m not sure Tibarn and I know how to interact in a way that isn’t somewhat harsh, if not downright violent.”

Reyson rolls his eyes. “That much is evident. But that’s what I’m here for.”

“Yes…I suppose so.”


End file.
